


Clandestine

by deathwailart



Series: Damhnait Mahariel [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damhnait Mahariel and Tamlen sneaking away from camp to enjoy a few stolen moments together.</p>
<p>Written for the 30 day drabble challenge: clandestine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clandestine

"Don't you have somewhere to be lethallan?" Tamlen asks, half-turning at the rustling of bushes that signal's Damhnait's arrival.  
  
"Are you complaining?" She retorts and Tamlen pulls a face at her so naturally all there is to do is to stick her tongue out. "Move over."  
  
Tamlen sighs but does as she says with token grumbling as she scrambles up the tree, accepting Tamlen's proffered hand as she joins him, elbowing him in the ribs. "C'mon, budge up."  
  
"You've got plenty of room."  
  
"Your backside says otherwise."  
  
"Scared the branch won't hold? Perhaps you shouldn't have so many potato pancakes?" She tries to pinch an inch but it's Tamlen and he's like her – small and lean muscled, not a spare inch to pinch and he's in armour, just like she is but she still tries and the branch sways dangerously enough that she leans closer to the trunk of the tree, tugging Tamlen with her.  
  
Their shared laughter trails off and it's like when they're out hunting and protecting camp. The wind whistling through the branches, a few animals snuffling around beneath their feet, a pair of owls hooting in the dark. She and Tamlen learned the calls like every young hunter, used them to signal at night especially when the sylvans or worse roam. They learned together, always so close; true she counts Merrill as a friend but Merrill is the First, she has lessons away from the rest of them, more and more these days and there's Fenarel and Junar but it's always been her and Tamlen. Closer than close, always dragging the other in and out of trouble, backing each other up in a fight. Close enough to trade kisses and make tentative plans, looking for any moment away from the prying eyes of the clan to map one another with hands and mouths and they always laugh and smile.  
  
This is her future one day, her and Tamlen, raising fierce little hunters, teaching them to be swift as deer and sly as foxes.  
  
Technically, they're meant to wait until they're older but she and Tamlen have never exactly cared for that. Besides, it's more fun like this, sneaking off when Ashalle's back is turned or when Ilen is prattling on as she sharpens blades as he carves yet another bloody halla. Sometimes she fills her pockets with them for kindling to light the fires when some of them sleep away from camp close to ruins and caves to scout for scraps of their heritage. She tends to volunteer herself and Tamlen, always with a quick excuse that it means they can't get into trouble at camp, Keeper, you know we're good at this, weren't you saying we should be more responsible? Tamlen backing her up with a roguish grin saying it would be an honour, of course, let us go clear that cave out for you after we failed in our duties to actually watch the halla.  
  
Not that halla really do much, they're supposed to wander and Damhnait gets roped into helping enough when it's calving even if it turns her stomach.  
  
"I'm glad we get this time," she says finally, resting her head on his shoulder as one of his arms curls around her back, fingers slipping just beneath her armour.  
  
"You know one day we're not going to have to sneak away. We'll have our own space."  
  
"I like it though, sneaking off. Making everyone wonder where we've got to."  
  
"Ashalle gave me a talk," Tamlen admits and he blushes red all the way to the tips of his ears. She can't resist tweaking one when she laughs. "It was embarrassing."  
  
"She's given them to me enough that I know when to nod and agree with her."  
  
"You're terrible."  
  
"You love it," she tilts her head back to look up at him, smiling wide enough her cheeks hurt. "You love me."  
  
"I do." Tamlen's smile is small and sincere, a touch apprehensive so she kisses him.  
  
"I love you too you stupid lump, I must since I skipped my duties to climb up a tree with you when I know I'll get another lecture when we get back."  
  
"Well, we might as well make it worth the lecture, remember that little pool we found?" She nods, already beginning to climb down, steadying Tamlen when he follows her. "I might have made a little camp there, a couple of hours, just us?"  
  
She grabs his hand, dragging him along behind her, smiling and laughing; she's going to make sure it's worth the inevitable lectures.


End file.
